


Присвоение

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Community: avengerkink, Dark Steve Rogers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pheromones, Poor Tony, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, dark bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Тони думал, что Стив спасет его, когда Баки накрыло гоном и он решил сделать Тони своей парой.К сожалению, некому спасти его от Стива.





	Присвоение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Him Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674370) by [Crematosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis). 



Тони был настороже с того момента, как Стив привел Баки в Башню.

На это была причина. Тони был бы идиотом, если бы позволил бывшему убийце Гидры с промытыми мозгами вот так просто провальсировать в его Башню, не задав ни одного вопроса.

Баки больше не принадлежал Гидре, настаивал Стив. Он излечивался, он восстанавливал свои воспоминания. Кроме того, считал Стив, у остальных членов команды тоже хватало тараканов. Все они были сломанными людьми, пытавшимися cобрать себя по кускам.

Стив привел чертовски убедительный аргумент. Поэтому Тони позволил Баки прийти.

Но он продолжал присматривать за ним. Потому что Баки был альфой. Тони никогда не был обычной омегой, однако его все равно тревожило наличие альфы в Башне. Тем более нестабильного альфы.

По большей части Баки был сам по себе. Тони изредка видел его за завтраком или во время еженедельных общекомандных обедов, на проведении которых настоял Стив. Но Баки практически всегда безучастно смотрел в окно вместо социализации.

Через пару месяцев не-общения с альфой Тони начал терять бдительность.

И вот тогда все покатилось к чертям.

Было четыре утра, когда Тони ввалился на кухню в поисках кофе. Он всю ночь пытался решить проблему с одним из репульсоров. Он так и не справился, однако уже достиг той степени усталости, когда мозг стал похожим на вату, и ему требовался кофеин, чтобы продолжить работать.

Тони сварил кофе и наклонился, чтобы вдохнуть живительный запах.

Его спина окаменела, когда вместе с кофе в нос ударил другой аромат. Недвусмысленный мускус феромонов альфы.

Проклятье.

Тони лихорадочно окинул кухню взглядом и наконец обнаружил Баки, прислонившегося к холодильнику. Сколько он там простоял? И, что важнее, сколько он пялился на Тони?

Баки смотрел на него как лев на газель, и, черт побери, именно этого Тони боялся больше всего. Все омеги знали, какими агрессивными становятся альфы, вошедшие в гон. Ты просто отступаешь и оставляешь им свою территорию, пока не снизится уровень тестостерона, и они снова ведут себя как цивилизованные люди.

Тони почему-то подумалось, что отступить и уйти от Баки — это не очень хорошая идея.

Баки оттолкнулся от холодильника, и Тони тут же сделал шаг назад.  
— Барнс, — произнес он, стараясь звучать суровее, чем он себя чувствовал. — Не смей.

Барнс оскалился.  
— Омега.

— Верно, — подтвердил Тони дрожащим голосом. — Однако, поверь мне, эту омегу ты не хочешь. Я старый, поломанный, не послушный…

— Всегда любил вызов, — перебил Баки, широко ухмыльнувшись, и бросился к Тони.

Тони инстинктивно увернулся, но Баки все равно ухитрился его поймать, развернуть и жёстко придавить к стойке. Тони чувствовал, как стоящий член Баки прижался к его пояснице.

— Нет, стой, — сказал Тони. Он толкнулся назад, пытаясь спихнуть Баки с себя.

— Расслабься, — проурчал Баки. — Я сделаю так, что тебе понравится. — Он погладил ладонью грудь Тони, затем залез под пояс его штанов.

— Я сказал нет! — Тони вывернулся из хватки Баки и бросился бежать по коридору. Он понятия не имел, куда бежит, ему просто нужно было убраться максимально далеко от Баки, как только удастся.

— Ты не сможешь сбежать от меня! — крикнул Баки ему вслед. — Куда бы ты ни пошел, я найду тебя, даже в твоей драгоценной лаборатории.

Тони свернул в сторону от лифтов. Так, раз Баки собрался искать его внизу в лаборатории, Тони, очевидно, стоило направиться куда-то в другое место. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он помчался к подземным этажам.

К собственному удивлению он обнаружил, что направляется к спортивному залу. Это было нормально, в зале была дверь, которую он мог запереть за собой. Конечно, она станет незначительным препятствием на пути Баки, но к тому моменту Тони, возможно, уже будет в лифте на пути к жилым этажам. Баки не посмеет тронуть его на глазах у всей команды. Он не был идиотом до такой степени, даже в мареве гона.

Тони ворвался в спортзал, едва притормозив, чтобы запереть дверь, и снова бросился бежать.

Однако в своей спешке он не подумал обратить внимание, куда бежит, и врезался в Стива.

— Ой, — со смехом выдал Стив и отцепил Тони от своей груди. — Что за спешка?

— О боже, я так рад тебя видеть, — произнес Тони, тут же прячась Стиву за спину. Слава яйцам, что Стив любит тренироваться в подобную рань.

Он схватил Стива за рубашку и потянул ближе к себе.  
— Слушай, — с напором сказал он. — Барнс слетел к чертям с катушек.

Стив нахмурился.  
— Зимний Солдат?

— Нет. Может быть. Я не знаю. — Тони яростно помотал головой. — Но он в гоне, и он хочет меня, и он нахрен рехнулся.

Стив выглядел скорее заинтригованным, чем обеспокоенным, что немного настораживало. Но у Тони не было времени подумать об этом, потому что в этот момент раздался грохот выбиваемой двери.

— Черт, он нашел меня, — пробормотал Тони, отступая от Стива. — Мне надо валить отсюда.

Стив поймал его за руку.  
— Подожди. Мы обсудим это как разумные люди.

— Мы не сможем, — ответил Тони. Он бросил встревоженный взгляд через плечо. Баки прокладывал дорогу через остатки двери с убийственным выражением лица.

Все инстинкты Тони вопили, требуя бежать дальше, не останавливаясь. Однако Стив крепко держал его, не давая вырваться, как бы Тони ни старался.

— Тише, тише, — сказал Стив успокаивающе и прижал Тони к своей груди. — Мы тихо спокойно об этом поговорим. И потом все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

Тони судорожно сглотнул и обмяк в руках Стива. Он не понимал, как разговор с Баки приведет к чему-то хорошему, однако он доверял Стиву. Если кто и мог привести Баки в чувства, то это Стив. Они же были лучшими друзьями.

Баки подошел к ним, и Тони пришлось приложить невероятное усилие, чтобы не попытаться снова вырваться.  
— Чертов идиот, — выплюнул Баки. — Я сказал, что ты не сможешь от меня сбежать. Но ты все равно попытался. Это тебе игра, что ли?

Тони плотнее прижался к Стиву, ища утешения в успокаивающем запахе беты.

— Это же Тони, Бак. Чего ты ожидал? — Стив покачал головой. — Вечно ты таких выбираешь.

— Мне нравится вызов, — повторил Баки, оскалив зубы в подобии улыбки. — Но я ненавижу омег, которые меня не уважают.

Тони вздрогнул.

Стив сжал его плечо.  
— Что, если я скажу, что он больше не будет убегать?

— Что? — поперхнулся Тони. — Стив, какого хрена?

Конечно, он побежит дальше. Баки явно не слышал никаких доводов, и если Стив считал, что Тони просто будет стоять там, позволив агрессивно настроенному альфе оскорблять его, то он тоже рехнулся.

— Ты только подумай, — произнес Стив. — У Баки не было гона с тех пор, как он попал в Гидру. Ему необходима помощь омеги, чтобы пройти через это.

У Тони отвисла челюсть.  
— И ты думаешь, что это должен сделать я?! Должен просто перекатиться на пузо и подставиться за команду?

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Это пойдет тебе на пользу.

Как же жаль Тони было, что поза, в которой Стив его удерживал, не давала врезать ему по яйцам! Но он все равно попытался.

Стив просто поднял его и забросил на плечо как мешок картошки. Исключительно вертлявый мешок картошки.  
— Куда его тебе пристроить, Бак?

Взгляд Баки метнулся по помещению.  
— На скамью под тренажером.

— Чтоб тебя, Роджерс, — сказал Тони. — Мой отец в тебе ошибался. Ты никогда не был хорошим человеком. Ты самоуверенный, наглый сексист… — Из него вышибло дух, когда Стив швырнул его на скамью сильнее, чем в этом была необходимость.

— Тебе везет, что Баки любит таких бестий, — сказал Стив. — Но ты слишком вздорный даже для него. — Он ярко улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся. Волшебный большой хер альфы сумеет пригасить твою наглость.

— Чертовски верно, — согласился Баки. Он шагнул сбоку к скамье и запустил руку под рубашку Тони. — Мой омега. Я научу тебя вести себя.

— Идите нахуй оба, — рыкнул Тони. Он попытался скатиться со скамьи и снова сбежать.

Стив положил руку на середину груди Тони, и тот забился под ним, но это было все равно как если бы Стив придавил его машиной. Он просто не мог пошевелиться.

— Переверни его для меня, — попросил Баки.

Стиву хватило легкого толчка, чтобы Тони обнаружил себя на животе.

Он сжал руки в кулаки под собой и с усилием поднялся на четвереньки.

Стив положил ладонь ему на поясницу, не позволяя встать.  
— Четвереньки, — сказал он, — неплохо для начала, однако после того, с каким неуважением ты отнесся к Баки, тебе придется постараться получше, чтобы выказать свою покорность.

— К черту, — рявкнул Тони. — Я не подставляюсь.

— Подставляешься, — прорычал Баки. Он надавил металлической рукой между лопатками Тони, и у того подломились руки.

— Да, так лучше, — сказал Стив. — Голову вниз, задницу вверх. Идеально готов для Баки.

Тони поднял голову, чтобы бросить на Стива злой взгляд.  
— Я никогда тебя за это не прощу, — сказал он. — Я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь это. Ты теперь все равно что мертв для меня.

Через какое-то время он, вероятно, сумеет простить Баки, потому что мозг того затуманивал гон. Но Стив был бетой. У него не было ни единого оправдания его поступкам.

— Нет, простишь, — возразил Стив. — Когда всё закончится, ты будешь благодарен.

Благодарен? Они ждут, что он будет благодарен за то, что его изловили, унизили и изнасиловали?

Даже не поняв, что он делает, Тони плюнул Стиву в лицо.

Выражение Стива не изменилось. Он спокойно вытер плевок свободной рукой. А вот Баки зарычал, и Тони закаменел всем телом.

Да, отличная идея, выбесить и без того нестабильного альфу.

— Подержи его для меня, — сказал Баки, и Стив передвинулся, чтобы опустить ладонь между лопаток Тони, оставив вторую на его пояснице.

Металлическая рука Баки вцепилась в воротник рубашки Тони, а затем он разорвал вещь пополам плавным движением, как будто та была сделана из папиросной бумаги. С той же легкостью он стянул с Тони джинсы и белье.

Тони вздрогнул, когда обнажившейся кожи коснулся воздух. Его инстинкты снова сходили с ума, но он отказывался начать плакать и паниковать. Он был в ужасе, но он был в состоянии с этим справиться.

— Слушай, — сказал он, пытаясь не обращать внимания на накрывшую его задницу металлическую ладонь. — Ты не хочешь меня в свои омеги. Я только что доказал, что я непочтительный говнюк. А ты этого не хочешь. Особенно во время твоего первого за десятилетия гона. Серьезно, тебе стоит найти для себя кого-то милого и покорного. Со мной слишком много возни.

— Ты молишь, — прокомментировал Стив, по лицу которого расплывалась полная гордости за него улыбка.

Тони тянуло плюнуть в него еще раз, но, вопреки распространенному мнению, он умел выбирать свои битвы.

— Не молю, — сказал он, стараясь не выдать свое отвращение голосом. — Всего лишь взываю к остаткам вашего разума. Я опасен. Возможно, я не могу сразиться против вас, зато Пятница отправит запись происходящего всем, чтоб ты знал. А когда все узнают, какое ты зло, ты попрощаешься с титулом Кэпа.

— И как же Пятница это сделает? — спросил Стив. — У нее нет доступа в спортзал.

Тони со стоном уронил голову.

Блядь. Стив был прав.

Джарвис был повсюду, однако Пятницу Тони установил не по всей башне. Спортзал был одним из таких мест, потому что Стив чертовски злился на Тони после Альтрона и не доверял его технологиям. Спортзал был своего рода святилищем Стива, так что Тони не стал связываться с ним.

А теперь его доброта возвращалась, чтобы укусить его за задницу. Вероятно, в буквальном смысле. Баки был похож на тех, кто любит кусаться и метить свою территорию.

Стив потер загривок Тони.  
— Вот так. Просто расслабься и позволь этому произойти. Баки отлично о тебе позаботится, малыш.

За спиной у Тони Баки издал одобрительный звук и сжал его задницу.

Тони нахмурился.  
— Стив, пожалуйста. Мне будет чертовски больно, и я буду ненавидеть каждую секунду происходящего. Не обманывайся.

— Баки не сделает тебе больно. Ты же постараешься доставить Тони удовольствие, правда, Бак?

— Конечно, — ответил Баки. Он просунул живую руку между ног Тони и сжал его член.

Тони дернулся от неожиданности.  
— Какого хрена ты пытаешься сделать? — прошипел он.

Неужели он хотел слишком много, прося, чтобы они не трогали его хер, заставляя пройти через мучительные ощущения? Они его насиловали. Не было нужды притворяться, будто их заботит его удовольствие.

Стив наклонил голову набок и изучил его.  
— Ого. У тебя стоит как алмаз, Тони.

— Механическая реакция, — выдавил Тони сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Это ничего не значит.

— Как и это, — сказал Баки, ведя металлическим пальцем по расселине между ягодиц Тони.

Тот всхлипнул и вжался в скамью под собой.

Дурацкая предательская омежья биология. Хватало уже того, что у него встало от небольшой стимуляции. Так его тело решило ухудшить ситуацию и начало вырабатывать смазку.

Баки скользнул пальцами глубоко в тело Тони, медленно раскрывая его и добавляя по одному пальцу за раз в больной пародии на ласку любовника.

Тони продолжал вжиматься головой в скамью, стараясь не шевелиться в ответ на ошеломлявшие его мозг ощущения. Его даже больше не беспокоило, что Стив считал этот жест милым проявлением покорности. Плевать на то, что думал Стив. Тони просто пытался это перетерпеть.

— По-моему, он готов, — сказал Стив, когда Баки провернул в заднице Тони три пальца.

Тони резко вскинул голову.

Вот черт.

Нет, он не был готов.

Он никогда не будет готов.

Тони всхлипнул, когда Баки вытащил из него пальцы. Он знал, что будет дальше.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивающе сказал Стив. — Ты недолго будешь пустым. Баки заполнит тебя своим славным, толстым хером.

Тони съежился. Он категорически этого не хотел.

Баки сжал его задницу напоследок, а затем раздался звук расстегиваемой молнии, падающей на пол одежды, тяжелого дыхания и скрип скамьи, когда Баки вскарабкался за его спиной.

В тишине спортзала каждый звук был похож на выстрел.

Тони отчетливо осознавал каждое крошечное движение, которое Баки делал, подбираясь к нему. Тот устроил целое шоу, подонок, неторопливо продвигаясь вперед. Не имело значения, пытался ли он быть пугающим или сексуальным. Это не работало.

Однако Тони все равно вздрогнул, когда Баки наконец опустил на него руки. Он собственническим жестом огладил ладонями каждый сантиметр тела Тони, до которого мог дотянуться, а затем начал тереться своим членом по заднице Тони, даже близко не тем движением, которое довело бы его до разрядки. Это были медленные, дразнящие покачивания его бедер.

— Да просто сделай уже это, — рявкнул Тони. Ожидание было хуже самого изнасилования.

Баки хмыкнул.  
— Так сильно хочешь меня, куколка?

У Тони был наготове саркастичный ответ, но все его слова превратились во всхлипы, когда Баки вломился в него.

Стив пробормотал что-то о том, что они вдвоем выглядят как прекрасное произведение искусства. Если он планировал зарисовать момент позора Тони, тот точно убьет его еще более жестоким способом.

Хотя бы это было не настолько больно. Ему доставалось в боях куда сильнее. Он мог справиться с физической болью. Что его всерьез ранило, так это предательство Стива и Баки.

Как только всё это закончится, он вышвырнет Баки из Башни, потому что тот очевидно был нестабильным. А потом он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы отправить Стива на постоянное задание в Сибирь. У Щ.И.Т.а наверняка найдется там какое-нибудь задание. Они были повсюду.

Баки издал одобрительный горловой звук, вытащив, а затем снова качнув бедрами вперед в мучительно медленном ритме.  
— Проклятье, Старк, твоя задница просто фантастика.

— Да заканчивай уже, — устало отозвался Тони. Ему не нужны были комплименты, прелюдия, медленное наращивание темпа. Чем быстрее Баки будет это делать, тем быстрее это всё закончится.

— Тони, — предостерег его Стив. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы Баки навредил тебе.

— А может быть, хочу, — огрызнулся Тони. — Может быть, я люблю жёстко. — Он подался бедрами назад. — Давай, альфа-придурок. Выеби меня.

Баки рыкнул и укусил Тони за плечо.  
— Мы делаем это по моему, — сказал он.

Однако, к большому удовлетворению Тони, толчки Баки немного ускорились.

Стив вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Вот почему тебе нужен альфа, Тони. Ты неконтролируемый. Кто-то должен за тобой присматривать.

— Поставить меня на место, ты пытаешься сказать.

— Это место прямо здесь, детка, — проурчал Баки.

Тони выгнул спину и застонал, когда один из толчков Баки вышел особенно глубоким. Он не хотел этого признавать, но его снова накрывало возбуждение. Дурацкое тело с дурацкой реакцией.

Баки, похоже, был близок к концу, слава богу. Его толчки становились резче, непредсказуемей. Через минуту или две его накроет оргазм, а когда он станет расслабленным и размякшим, Тони врежет ему и попытается сбежать.

А потом Тони почувствовал давление растущего внутри него узла Баки.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Тони. — Не надо узел. О боже, пожалуйста, нет!

Он не был уверен, что сможет это вынести. Это было намного хуже просто изнасилования. Теперь у него не было шанса сбежать. Его вынудили остаться, узел Баки будет держать его на месте, и альфа будет снова и снова кончать, до тех пор, пока узел не спадет достаточно, чтобы его можно было вынуть. И для Тони это закончится беременностью, потому что именно так работает вязка в 90% случаев. Тони не хотел детей, но Стива с Баки, скорее всего, это не беспокоило.

Стив нахмурил лоб.  
— Бак? Ты уверен в этом?

— Да, — ответил тот. Он передвинулся на скамье, затягивая Тони к себе на колени. — Я сделаю его своей парой. Он будет моим во всех возможных смыслах.

Стив просиял.  
— Я так рад за вас двоих. Вы идеально друг другу подходите. — Он накрыл ладонью живот Тони. — Ты будешь великолепно выглядеть, нося детей Баки. Наполненный, круглый и сияющий. Не могу дождаться.

Баки низко застонал, и его член дёрнулся внутри Тони.

— А мое мнение вы не учитываете? — спросил Тони.

— Конечно, учитываем. — Баки потерся носом о его шею. — Я дам тебе выбрать имена для них всех.

Разумеется. Это всё, что ему будет дозволено.

— Дети выйдут очень красивыми, — сказал Стив. — Совсем как их мать.

Тони фыркнул. Потому что красота как-то вот не очень хорошо на него работала в сложившейся ситуации. Может быть, если бы он был менее привлекательным, они бы на него даже не посмотрели.

Стив наклонил голову набок.  
— Что такое, Тони? Ты нам не веришь?

— О, я верю, — пробормотал Тони. — Стопроцентно обрюхачен детьми Баки. Никаких сомнений в этом. — Он был хорош в отрицании, но игнорировать растягивавший его узел было просто невозможно.

— Мне кажется, ты не осознаешь, насколько ты замечательный, — сказал Стив. — Ты преподнес Баки волшебный дар: шанс завести семью.

— Я ничего ему не давал, — прошипел Тони. — Это не было моим выбором. Я не подходил к нему со словами: «Эй, я хочу от тебя детей, так что выдери меня своим узлом.» Ни черта подобного. Вы принудили меня к этому.

— Я знаю, Тони. Знаю, что ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы завести семью. Слишком привык быть независимой омегой. Но это пойдет на пользу и тебе. У тебя будет кто-то, кто о тебе позаботится. Кто-то, о ком ты сможешь заботиться. Может быть, ты перестанешь быть таким безрассудным, когда дома тебя будет ждать семья.

— Мне никто не нужен, чтобы...

— Мы многого от тебя просим, я понимаю. Но это все окупится позже. Сейчас же, нам стоит вознаградить тебя за терпение. Бак, почему бы тебе не сделать вязку более приятной для твоей пары?

Баки прикусил шею Тони.  
— Тебе понравится, лапушка.

— Не надо, — рявкнул Тони. — Даже не вздумай... ох. — Он не смог подавить дрожь, прокатившуюся по его телу, когда Баки сжал его член металлической ладонью.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — проурчал Баки. — Металл обязан заводить инженера вроде тебя. Но даже я считаю, что она потрясающе ощущается.

Тони заскулил и зажмурился. Его тело находилось в полной растерянности. От узла было чертовски больно, но рука Баки ощущалась фантастически. Гладкая и прохладная поверх разгоряченной кожи.

Но Тони не хотел чувствовать удовольствие. Он ничего из этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы всё кончилось.

Баки довольно мычал, покачивая бедрами в такт неторопливым поглаживаниям члена Тони. Каждые несколько толчков его бедра замирали, и внутренности Тони наполняла новая порция семени.

Тони к собственному ужасу поймал себя на том, что выгибается навстречу движениям Баки, пытаясь заставить его двигаться быстрее. Он должен был просто перетерпеть их идиотскую затею с наградой, однако же его тело всерьез решило заполучить разрядку.

Из-за узла Баки был способен только на короткие, неглубокие толчки, но он со смешком набрал скорость и начал дрочить Тони более жёстко.

— Пожалуйста, — хныкнул Тони, неуверенный, просит ли он остановиться или не прекращать.

— Просто расслабься, — отозвался Стив. — Тебе будет хорошо с нами. — Он надавил большим пальцем на промежность Тони.

Тони вскрикнул, когда все его нервные окончания обожгло ослепляющей смесью боли и удовольствия.

А потом всё накрыла тьма.

 

Первое, что осознал Тони, придя в себя, — это обнимавшее его теплое тело.

Он довольно вздохнул. Обнимашки. Он не был типичной омегой, но ему всегда нравилось находиться в объятиях альфы. Даже если они больше не были вместе, Пеппер по-прежнему соглашалась побыть с ним, когда он чувствовал себя особенно одиноким.

За спиной раздался смешок, и сильные руки притянули его ближе.  
— Ах, детка. Кажется, он приходит в себя.

Срань господня, это был голос Баки.

Тони распахнул глаза и уставился на окружающий мир. Он не был в постели. Он был в спортзале и лежал в объятиях Баки. Что он делал в спортзале? Он попытался вспомнить, что произошло, но его мозги отказывались нормально работать. Мысли были медленными и неповоротливыми.

Ему улыбнулся Стив.  
— С возвращением, Тони. Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, да?

Лучше? Правда? Тони не был в этом уверен. Он мысленно пробежался по своему телу, расслабившись после того, как понял, что он действительно хорошо себя чувствует.

По большей части.

— У меня задница болит, — пожаловался он.

Губы Стива дрогнули.  
— Даже не сомневался. Ты растянут на узле почти час. Это нормально, ощущать некоторое неудобство.

Час? Они с Баки были в вязке уже целый час?

Выражение лица Стива смягчилось.  
— Мы беспокоились о тебе, Тони. Ты отключился на долгое время.

— Ты сказал, почти час.

Стив кивнул.  
— Люди все время засыпают после секса. И я видел, как некоторые теряли сознание на несколько секунд после интенсивного оргазма. Но ничего похожего.

— Ха, — ответил Тони. Ну, никто раньше не обвинял его в чрезмерной нормальности.

— Ты не понимаешь, да? — с недоверием спросил Стив.

Баки фыркнул и сжал руки на поясе Тони.  
— Я слышал раньше про «вытрахать мозги». И теперь, думаю, я это и сделал. Великий гений Тони Старк лишился разума от удовольствия.

Тони фыркнул в ответ на прозвучавшее в голосе Баки самодовольство.  
— От боли, ты хотел сказать.

— Если это пытка, прикуйте меня к стене, — сказал Баки и прихватил губами кожу на шее Тони. — Единственное, что меня мучает, так это что я не могу поцеловать тебя в этой позиции.

— Что? — спросил Тони. — В каком смысле не можешь? — Его мозг по-прежнему ощущался так, будто он был под водой, но все равно Тони был практически уверен, что Баки был идиотом. Честно, все, что ему надо было сделать, это немного повернуть голову и...

— Ммм, — заурчал Баки, вылизывая рот Тони. — Так лучше. Люблю, когда мой партнер проявляет инициативу.

Тони нахмурился и отдернул голову.  
— ТЫ меня обманул!

Боже, каким же засранцем был Баки. Все еще пытался сделать вид, будто Тони нравится происходящее. Правда, сейчас Тони не испытывал уже той злости, что была в начале. Он чувствовал только легкую досаду.

Какого хрена они с ним сделали?

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — выдохнул Баки в шею Тони. Качнул бедрами вперед на несколько сантиметров. — Не простил бы себе, если бы затрахал тебя до комы.

— Может быть, тебе стоило так сделать. Тогда мне не пришлось бы это чувствовать. — Тони чуть подвинулся, пытаясь облегчить боль. Боже, ему казалось, что внутри все стёрто до крови. Он не представлял, как омеги добровольно соглашались на вязку. Как они справлялись с таким растяжением?

Баки хмыкнул и продолжил двигаться короткими быстрыми толчками, пока снова не кончил со стоном.

Узел в заднице Тони был всё таким же огромным. Это означало, что Баки нужно кончить еще несколько раз, прежде чем узел спадет. И Тони совершенно не желал провести еще час или два повязанным с Баки. Чертовы супер-солдаты. Вот всё у них должно быть больше и сильнее. Даже проклятый узел.

— Почти, куколка, — с довольным вдохом сказал Баки. — Еще несколько раз. Хотя я не уверен, что хочу заканчивать. Ты чертовски хорошо ощущаешься.

— Лучше бы этому закончиться, — пробормотал Тони. Поелозил еще немного. Ничего не помогало. Ему придется терпеть эту боль, пока узел Баки не спадет. Сколько бы времени на это ни ушло. Эта мысль была удручающей.

— Расслабься, детка. Предполагается, что это должно быть приятно нам обоим. — Баки обхватил член Тони живыми пальцами. — Нельзя же, чтобы только мне одному тут было хорошо.

Тони вздохнул.  
— Только не снова.

— Это будет не как в прошлый раз, — успокаивающе пообещал Баки. — Ты был очень чувствительным, Стиву не стоило тебя так касаться.

— О, то есть это я во всём виноват?

— Вы оба виноваты, — прорычал Тони. — Чертовы идиоты. Я просил вас меня не трогать, а вы все равно это сделали. Может быть, мне стоило впасть в кому просто назло вам.

— Боже, ну что за рот, — с ухмылкой произнес Стив.

Тони фыркнул.  
— Да, я болтливый сукин сын. Это не удастся из меня вытрахать.

— Даже и не мечтали об этом. Нам нравятся говорливые омеги, да, Бак?

— О да. — Баки прижался поцелуем к плечу Тони. — Может быть, позже ты мне покажешь, на что еще способен этот твой рот.

Тони передернулся.  
— Я тебя укушу.

— Ничего. Мне нравится немного зубов. — Баки укусил плечо Тони в доказательство своих слов.

— Это будет много зубов.

Баки помычал и сместил пальцы на члене Тони.  
— Нам просто стоит подождать и посмотреть, ммм?

Тони всхлипнул и зажмурился. Руки Баки ощущались чертовски хорошо, как бы ни противно было это признавать.

В этот раз оргазм прошел по его телу мягкой волной, и он почувствовал, как плывет его сознание, едва удерживаясь на поверхности.

— Останься со мной, Тони, — позвал Баки. — Не отключайся опять.

— Я с тобой, — сонно пробормотал Тони. — До самого конца. — Эти слова Баки со Стивом всегда говорили друг другу, давая какое-нибудь обещание. Тони не мог вспомнить точное значение фразы в этот момент, однако прозвучало уместно.

Стив хохотнул.  
— Ты умеешь найти подход к людям, Бак.

Баки потерся носом о шею Тони.  
— Ммм. Мой омега. Весь мой. Заполню тебя своей спермой до краев, буду делать это снова и снова, чтобы ты забеременел, стал большим и круглым, полным моих детей.

Похоже, грязные разговоры заводили Баки достаточно, чтобы он не выдержал и кончил, вздрогнув, кусая Тони за шею и заполняя его теплом снизу.

Стив опустил руку между ног Тони и проверил его растянутую дырку.  
— Почти всё, детка. Узел Баки спадает.

Тони только заскулил от прикосновения пальцев Стива. Неужели тот не понимал, насколько Тони был чувствительным в этот момент?

— Черт, он всерьез поплыл, — сказал Баки.

— Не волнуйся. Это нормально. Ты, скорее всего, не помнишь, но я ходил с тобой на каждое свидание. Феромоны бет успокаивают и расслабляют. Удерживал тебя в рассудке во время гона и следил, чтобы омеги не пугались до смерти.

— Воспоминания очень туманные, — признался Баки. — Ты был крохотным, люди тебе доверяли и чувствовали себя в безопасности рядом с тобой.

— Старые добрые деньки, — улыбнулся Стив. — Меня так удивляет, что сейчас никто не просит помощи бет во время течки или гона. Теперь все помешаны на парах. Ты можешь себе представить, как бы ты брал Тони без меня?

Баки усмехнулся и потерся носом о затылок Тони.  
— Он отчаянно сопротивлялся.

— Ну это же Тони. Вечно упрямый, совершенно не желающий заботиться о себе. Как же я хочу, чтобы ты видел его лицо, Бак. Он выглядит таким расслабленным и счастливым. Ему всерьез нужна была вязка.

— Конечно, нужна. Он адски горячий и не повязанный в таком-то возрасте. Это просто позор, что о нем некому позаботиться.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Теперь у него есть ты.

— Чертовски верно. — Баки лизнул раковину уха Тони и повел бедрами вперед. — Как тебе это, детка? Ты рад, что у тебя теперь есть альфа, правда?

Тони в ответ смог только тихо всхлипнуть.

Руки Баки сжались на поясе Тони и он начал вбиваться в него, порыкивая себе под нос, что Тони теперь его омега, и никакой альфа до него больше никогда не дотронется. Стив шептал Тони на ухо, как Баки будет любить и защищать его, и как он старательно будет о нем заботиться.

Тони уже не знал, чему ему верить.

Баки продолжал долбиться в него как поршень, и Тони решил сосредоточиться на этом.

— О боже, — простонал Баки, почти перестав двигать бедрами. — Он спускается. Думаю, еще один раз. Всего один раз. — Он с видимым усилием снова повел бедрами, вернувшись к прежнему жёсткому ритму. И после очередного оргазма его узел сжался, и Баки со вздохом облегчения вынул свой член.

Тони заскулил. После того, как член Баки был в нем столько времени, его тело казалось неприятно пустым.

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе произнес Стив. — Баки нужен небольшой перерыв, и нам надо тебя почистить.

Тони смилостивился и позволил этим двоим отнести его в душ. Он чувствовал себя слишком слабым, чтобы самостоятельно стоять, и они по очереди удерживали и мыли его. Теплая вода творила чудеса на перетруженных мышцах, и он почти задремал к тому моменту, когда его начали вытирать.

Так и завернув в полотенце, Стив поднял его на руки и пошел к лифту.

— Подожди, — сонно сказал Тони. — Куда ты меня несешь?

— Наверх в комнаты Баки. Скоро кто-нибудь захочет потренироваться здесь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то вошел и увидел, как тебя трахают?

Баки зарычал на это предположение.

Хм, это звучало разумным.

В лифте Тони оказался в руках Баки, и альфа накрыл ртом его шею, покрывая кожу поцелуями и укусами, и продолжая собственнически порыкивать.

Как только лифт остановился на этаже Баки, Стив вышел первым, прокладывая Баки дорогу, чтобы тот мог спокойно нести Тони до своей спальни. Дойдя до комнаты, Стив открыл перед ними дверь.

Тони мгновенно шибануло по носу запахом — вся комната буквально сочилась ароматом секса, пота и феромонов альфы в разгаре гона. Он завозился в руках Баки, почувствовав покалывание накатывающего возбуждения.

— Боже, — ахнул Стив. — Баки, сколько это тянулось?

— Довольно долго. Я проснулся охрененно возбужденным и делал всё, чтобы пройти через это самостоятельно. — Баки махнул рукой на развороченную постель. — Я не смог справиться сам, поэтому пошел искать Тони. — Он качнул головой. — Не помню, чтобы хоть один мой гон был настолько тяжелым. Может быть, со мной что-то сделала Гидра, или может быть, дело в том, что их просто давно не было.

— Какое счастье, что Тони оказался здесь для тебя, — улыбнулся Стив.

— О да. — Баки бережно опустил Тони в центр кровати. — Жалко, что я не пошел к нему сразу вместо того, чтобы сидеть и дрочить в одиночестве.

Тони уткнулся носом в одеяло, вдыхая вкуснейший запах. Он испытывал сочувствие к проблеме Баки. В какой-то момент единственным его желанием было потереться пахом о постель.

Его раздосадовало, когда Баки перевернул его, но тот уселся сверху, накрыв Тони волной феромонов, так что это тоже вполне годилось.

— Мой красавец, — проурчал Баки. — Ты потрясающе смотришься, разложенный в моей постели. — Он куснул Тони в шею.

Тони податливо наклонил голову, чтобы открыть Баки доступ к своему горлу.

Стив издал сдавленный звук.  
— Боже, вы бы видели на себя. Вы идеально смотритесь вместе.

Баки оторвался от засасывания кожи на ключицах Тони и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты слышал, детка? Ты так прекрасен, что это завело даже бету.

Тони кинул на Стива скептический взгляд. Тот не выглядел возбужденным, только гордым и немного восторженным; так он обычно наблюдал за тем, как команда справляется с огромным монстром без единого приказа. Хотя, может быть, это была версия возбуждения в исполнении беты.

Стив вздохнул.  
— Я не заведён. Я просто восхищаюсь тем, какую чудесную пару вы двое составляете. Два моих самых любимых человека в мире идеально подошли друг к другу.

— Ммм, — поурчал Баки. Он пристроился к заднице Тони и толкнулся внутрь.

Тони всхлипнул и выгнул спину.

— Идеально, — согласился Баки, проталкиваясь вглубь короткими рваными движениями. — Как будто его тело было создано для меня.

Тони качал бедрами, чтобы встречать толчки Баки. Альфа двигался неторопливо, вытаскивая почти полностью, а затем толкаясь обратно. Это сводило Тони с ума. Он балансировал на самом краю оргазма, а движения Баки его только дразнили. Он попытался сжать ноги и удержать Баки внутри себя, но тот продолжил играться с ним, замедлившись почти до полной остановки. Тони расстроенно заскулил. Он больше не мог выносить эту пытку.

— Хочешь меня, правда? — прошипел Баки. — Хочешь глубоко в себя, чтобы трахал тебя, чтобы сделал тебя моим.

Тони захныкал.  
— Баки, пожалуйста.

Баки замер.  
— Я хочу услышать, как ты просишь об этом.

Тони поморщился.  
— Просто трахни меня.

— Как?

— Как хочешь. Просто сделай уже что-нибудь. Я не могу терпеть, когда ты меня не трахаешь. — Тони уперся стопами в кровать, чтобы приподнять выше бедра.

Баки тихо хмыкнул.  
— Хороший ответ. Я знал, что из тебя выйдет отличная пара.

Тони вздохнул с облегчением, когда Баки начал двигаться быстрее, едва вынимая и тут же вламываясь обратно. Темп был грубым, но тело Тони могло с этим справиться. Хотя не долго, учитывая, как Баки колотился по его простате.

— Мой, — прорычал Баки, с особой резкостью попадая точно по простате Тони.

Тони вскрикнул и кончил.

Баки продержался еще пару толчков и тоже кончил, рухнув на Тони.

Стив шагнул к ним и аккуратно перекатил Баки на бок, чтобы Тони мог дышать.

Каким-то чудом Баки наскреб силы, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к шее Тони.  
— Моя прекрасная, идеальная омега. Моя пара, — объявил он. — Боже, я мог бы остаться в твоей замечательной заднице до конца своей жизни.

Член Баки, по-прежнему находившийся в Тони, чуть дернулся.

Тони поморщился. Баки в гоне был ненасытным. Но, хоть Тони и не хотелось этого признавать, он был слишком стар для множественных оргазмов вне течки. Он чувствовал себя слишком измученным, чтобы думать об эрекции, однако его разум по-прежнему туманило окружавшее его облако феромонов.

Баки накрыл ртом горло Тони, и тот запрокинул голову, чтобы дать альфе больше доступа. Было приятно просто лежать, позволив Баки осыпать его лаской.

— Мой драгоценный, — проурчал Баки. Он наклонился над телом Тони, прихватывая губами соски, вылизывая пресс и покрывая поцелуями живот.

Тони застонал и выгнулся навстречу касаниям Баки. Он чувствовал тепло и покалывание, возбуждение без необходимости срочной разрядки.

— Тебе нравится это, милый? — промурлыкал Баки.

— Да, — ответил Тони. Он подался бедрами вверх, и Баки коснулся кожи поцелуем. Он откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Тони чувствовал заполненность от вновь набухавшего члена Баки.

— Ты уверен, что тебе нравится? Это говорит об обратном. — Баки сжал руку вокруг мягкого члена Тони.

Тони ойкнул и сжался, уворачиваясь от прикосновения Баки.  
— Не могу, — взмолился он. — Слишком много. — Ладонь Баки ощущалась как пламя на раздраженной коже.

Баки нахмурился, но отпустил член Тони и дал ему откинуться на матрас со вздохом облегчения.

— Ему уже за сорок, — тихо произнес Стив. — Не жди, что он сможет так быстро возбудиться.

— Черт, — со вздохом выругался Баки и окинул Тони задумчивым взглядом. — Мой гон все еще не отступил. Ты же будешь хорошей омегой и поможешь мне до конца?

Тони кивнул. С этим он мог справится.

Баки поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Ты в самом деле идеальный партнер, куколка. Умный, сексуальный и отзывчивый. Я буду очень хорошо о тебе заботиться. Ты никогда ни в чем не будешь нуждаться.

Тони моргнул. Он был Тони Старк. Он никогда раньше ни в чем не нуждался.

Баки качнул бедрами.  
— Все омеги нуждаются в альфе, который будет о них заботиться. Тем более такая горячая штучка как ты. Я в шоке, что в своем возрасте ты все еще одинок, но зато мне чертовски повезло.

Тони прикрыл глаза, двигая бедрами навстречу толчкам Баки, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда его член проходился по сверхчувствительной простате.

— Тссс, — успокаивающе произнес Баки. — Я знаю, что тебе тяжко, но ты справишься с легким неудобством. Ты сильный. И это вскоре закончится. Стиви соберет нам немого еды, и мы сделаем длинный перерыв на завтрак. Как тебе эта идея?

Идея звучала замечательно. Тони чувствовал себя уставшим. Может быть, после чашки кофе и еды он сможет восстановить энергию.

Баки потерся носом о его шею.  
— Отлично, детка. Дай мне закончить, и мы сможем поесть. — Он махнул рукой через плечо, предположительно просигналив Стиву заняться едой.

Тони застонал и запрокинул голову, когда Баки ускорил свои толчки. Его мышцы судорожно сжимались, по нервам прокатывались вспышки боли, но он заставлял себя лежать на месте, пока Баки не закончит. И вскоре его усилия были вознаграждены, когда Баки уткнулся лбом в плечо Тони и с рыком кончил.

Подняв голову, Баки неряшливо поцеловал Тони в губы.  
— Ты так добр ко мне, милый. Я знаю, как нелегко тебе это дается, но тебе не придется терпеть это слишком долго. Раз ты теперь моя пара, наши циклы скоро синхронизируются. Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя во время течки. Готов поспорить, ты невозможно красив в это время. — Его губы дрогнули в грустной улыбке. — Мне, конечно, придется подождать, пока не родятся наши дети.

Раздался тихий стук в дверь, означавший возвращение Стива.

Баки со стоном медленно вышел из Тони и встал открыть дверь.

Стив боком зашел в комнату, балансируя подносом, заваленным бейглами, фруктами, маффинами и тарелками с приборами на каждого.  
— Не представляю, что вам хочется съесть, поэтому принес всего понемногу, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном.

— Ничего, все прекрасно, — ответил Баки. Он помог Стиву опустить поднос на кровать и тут же схватил маффин, запихав в рот целиком.

Тони приподнялся на постели и оглядел еду.

— Малыш, ты голоден? — Баки обхватил Тони за пояс и затащил к себе на колени, потерся носом о его загривок. — Скажи, чего тебе хочется, и я соберу для тебя тарелку.

— Сам выбери, — пробормотал Тони. Он был слишком голоден, чтобы думать о вкусе.

Баки поцеловал его в висок.  
— Хорошо, детка.  
Он подцепил с края подноса гроздь винограда и поднес одну ягоду к губам Тони.

Тони вздохнул. Он был слишком голоден, чтобы его спасла пригоршня винограда, но решил поощрить проявление заботы со стороны Баки, поедая виноградину за виноградиной из рук альфы.

После этого Баки перешел к бейглам, поедая половину черничного одной рукой, а второй предложив оставшуюся половину Тони.

Тони решил, что он слишком голоден, чтобы думать об этикете и слопал свою половину со всей возможной скоростью, вынудив Баки ухмыльнуться и поддразнить, что Тони откусит ему пальцы, если он будет недостаточно осторожен.

После трех съеденных бейглов у Тони перестал ныть желудок, и он уже спокойнее принимал маленькие кусочки еды из рук Баки. По началу это его раздражало, однако вскоре он смирился с тем, что Баки его кормит. На самом деле, это даже начало нравится Тони. Он никогда не испытывал такой заботы.

Баки пригладил волосы Тони.  
— Тебе лучше, сладкий?

Тони кивнул, приканчивая последний кусок дыни.

— Я же сказал, что позабочусь о тебе, — прошептал Баки ему на ухо.

— Боже, — сдавленным голосом произнес Стив. — Мне нужно зарисовать это.

Тони почувствовал, как губы Баки дрогнули в усмешке, когда он прижался поцелуем к его щеке.  
— Да, Стиви? Тебе нравится, как мы смотримся вместе?

— Очень. Вы выглядите так, будто были вместе долгие годы. В ваших лицах столько любви, а вот это кормление с рук вообще чертовски интимная вещь, если подумать.

— Ты безнадежный романтик, — со смешком сказал Баки.

Беты почти не испытывали сексуального влечения, но вполне понимали отношения и романтику.

Стив ухмыльнулся.  
— Было бы хуже, если бы я сказал, что ваша любовь была предначертана вам судьбой, и даже тот факт, что вы родились в разное время, не смог помешать вам обрести друг друга?

Баки издал звук рвоты.  
— Да, это было бы слишком. Мне просто повезло найти его. — Он ласково сжал плечо Тони.

— Очень повезло, — согласился Стив. — Вы так хороши вместе, словно знакомы целую жизнь.

Баки пожал плечами, обнял Тони поперек груди и прижал к себе, опустив подбородок ему на макушку.  
— Я не знаю. Мы едва знаем друг друга. Но я с нетерпением жду возможности познакомиться с ним ближе за те месяцы, что он будет отстранен от боевых действий.

— Что? — Слова взрезали блаженство Тони подобно ножу. — Вы хотите, чтобы я перестал быть Железным Человеком?

— Не навсегда, — успокаивающе отозвался Стив. — Только на время твоей беременности. — Он положил ладонь на живот Тони. — Мы не хотим, чтобы что-то случилось с этими драгоценными детьми. К тому же ты все равно не сможешь влезть в костюм через некоторое время. Однако после того, как ты родишь, ничто не будет удерживать тебя от активной работы в поле.

— Ну, ему надо будет проводить какое-то время с детьми и после их рождения, — заметил Баки. — Мать должна растить детей.

— Иди нахуй, — рыкнул Тони, вырываясь из рук Баки. — Ты меня обрюхатил, а теперь ждешь, что я буду растить твоих дурацких детей? Херня.

— Сладкий, не будь смешным. — Баки погладил Тони по щеке. — Я не брошу тебя растить их в одиночку. Я бы никогда так не поступил. Детям нужен отец, и я обещаю стать хорошим папой нашим малышам.

Тони фыркнул.  
— Мне все равно. Я не буду хорошей матерью, и это будет твоей виной, что они вырастут испорченными из-за того, что ты решил связаться со мной.

— Ты станешь прекрасной матерью, — заверил его Стив. — Прекрати в себе сомневаться.

— Правда? — Тони бросил на него ядовитый взгляд. — Не ты ли говорил мне, какой я безалаберный и безответственный? Если я не могу позаботиться о себе, каким чудом я буду заботиться о ком-то еще?

— Потому что я знаю, что ты всегда заботился о других больше, чем о себе. Это инстинкт омеги. Он станет намного сильнее в отношении твоих собственных детей.

— Мы научим тебя заботиться о себе, — добавил Баки. — Но я уже пообещал, что буду тебе хорошим партнером и буду следить, чтобы все твои потребности были удовлетворены.

— Ну, пока ты хреново с этим справляешься. Единственный, о ком ты заботишься, это ты сам. Твои сексуальные потребности, твое желание получить семью. Ты никогда не спрашивал, чего хочу я.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — сказал Стив. — Мы сможем обсудить это всё за кофе и булочками. Без кофеина, разумеется.

— Без кофеина?! — чуть не подавился Тони. — Ты теперь еще и кофеин у меня отнимаешь? Проклятье, Стив. Ты даже не знаешь точно, ношу ли я ребенка, но уже пытаешься навесить на меня идиотские ограничения. Тебя убьет подождать, пока мы не убедимся, действительно ли я беременный?

Стив поджал губы.  
— К тому моменту ты сможешь нанести урон детям. Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

— Нет, ты просто считаешь, что эти вероятные дети — идеальный повод держать меня в заключении, выставив себя хорошим парнем, типа, ты такой весь заботишься о потомстве. Я знаю, как работают твои мозги. Для тебя же будет лучше, если я на деле не залетел. Это позволит тебе вечно удерживать меня в подвешенном состоянии, и никакие дети тебе не помешают.

— Ты хочешь быть уверенным? — Стив взял лицо Тони в ладони. — Баки может еще раз повязать тебя.

— Нет, черт возьми! — Тони оттолкнул руки Стива. — Не желаю иметь с ним ничего общего. И с тобой. Вы оба мудаки.

Стив обменялся взглядами с Баки.  
— Я думаю, что тебе нужно повязать его снова. Он будет нервничать и переживать до тех пор, пока не появится уверенность.

— Я не это сказал, — возмутился Тони. — В каком месте я переживаю? Я не переживаю. Я злюсь!

— Не злись, детка, — успокаивающе произнес Баки. — Я обещаю, что позабочусь о тебе, чтобы ты мог почувствовать себя счастливым и защищенным. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы унять твои тревоги касательно детей.

Тони рванулся с коленей Баки, почувствова, как дёрнулся член альфы.  
— Ну нет. Я не дам тебе снова повязать меня.

Стив поймал его, прежде чем он успел покинуть комнату.  
— Куда ты собрался? Ты обещал Баки помочь ему дойти до конца гона.

Тони ткнул в него пальцем.  
— Во-первых, все, сказанное мной под воздействием твоих феромонов, не считается. И даже если бы считалось, я никогда не соглашался, чтобы он снова засунул в меня свой узел.

— Я знаю, что первый раз дался тебе тяжело, но во второй будет намного легче. — Стив потянул его обратно к кровати.

— Не трожь меня, — рявкнул Тони, вырываясь из хватки Стива.

— Ты ведешь себя глупо, — вздохнул Стив. Он почти без усилий притянул Тони обратно к себе и поднял его на руки.

Тони принялся вырываться.  
— Отпусти меня, черт тебя подери!

— Так и делаю, — заверил его Стив. Он подошел к кровати и аккуратно опустил Тони.

Ну отлично. Тони снова оказался на коленях Баки, в этот раз лицом к нему, что делало побег немного сложнее.

Баки положил ладони на бедра Тони и погладил пальцами тазовые косточки.  
— Вот так, детка. Точно там, где ты должен быть.

— Пошел ты, — зарычал Тони. — Я не твоя собственность. Я не... — Он окаменел, почувствовав, как на его плечах сжались руки.

Резко повернув голову, он обнаружил, что Стив встал за ним на кровать на колени, как будто собрался сделать ему массаж спины. Хотя вряд ли стоило ожидать что-то настолько невинное.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — требовательно спросил Тони, выворачиваясь из рук Стива.

— Помогаю тебе успокоиться. Ты слишком напряжен, Тони. Тебе нужно расслабиться, иначе узел причинит тебе много боли.

— И это будет на твоей вине. Я напряжен, потому что я не хочу этого. Насколько сложно вам двоим это понять? Проклятье. Я думал, что люди вашего поколения были озабочены ухаживаниями и относились к омегам как к трепетным цветам. Отец вечно бубнил о сороковых как о золотых деньках. Либо он был лживым мешком дерьма, либо вы двое всегда были ебанутыми.

— Ты не трепетный цветок, — с улыбкой в голосе произнес Стив. — И мы не ждем от тебя этого. Мы просто хотим помочь тебе осознать, что позволить альфе заботиться о тебе — это не признак твоей слабости.

— Кому вообще есть дело до цветов? — добавил Баки. — Ты красивее любого дурацкого цветка. — Он сжал ладонь на заднице Тони. — Цветы так не полапаешь.

У Тони отвисла челюсть.  
— Я просто не могу поверить, — сказал он. — Каким образом вы слышите всё, что я говорю, и при этом не понимаете ни единого слова?

— Мы прекрасно всё понимаем, — ответил Стив. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы люди считали тебя слабым, потому что ты омега. Это глупо. Омеги созданы достаточно сильными, чтобы выдержать вязку и рождение ребенка. И взамен альфы заботятся об их нуждах.

— Обо всех нуждах, — подхватил Баки, скользя большим пальцем вниз и прижимая к анусу Тони.

Тони ойкнул и рванулся вперед.  
— Мне это не нужно, — запротестовал он.

— Конечно, нужно, — мягко ответил Стив. Он потер ладонью бедро Тони, не обращая внимания на то, как Тони вздрогнул и отстранился от его прикосновения. — Всем нужны любовь и забота.

— Это не любовь, — заупрямился Тони. — Это... — Он застонал и завозился, когда Баки начал раскрывать его одним пальцем. — Я не знаю, что это, но я уверен, что это даже близко не любовь.

— Но я люблю тебя, — Баки подался вперед и поцеловал Тони в щеку, когда тот отвернулся. — Я не один из тех альф, которым нужен только быстрый перепих. Ты моя пара, — выдохнул он Тони в ухо. — Ты никогда больше не будешь один.

Тони вздохнул. К сожалению.

— Посмотри только на себя, сладкий, — проурчал Баки, проворачивая пальцы глубоко в теле Тони. — Снова течешь для меня.

— Я же говорил, что ему нужен перерыв, — сказал Стив. Он протянул руку и нежно погладил член Тони. — Его воля сильнее его тела.

— Как всегда, — с ласковой улыбкой произнес Баки. — Я всегда таких предпочитал, да, Стиви?

Стив усмехнулся.  
— Как скажешь, Бак.

— Хватит, — рыкнул Тони и оттолкнул руку Стива. — Прекратите, оба. Прекратите играть со мной.

Губы Баки дрогнули в ухмылке.  
— Не терпится, а? Похоже, ты готов продолжить.

— Что? Нет! Нет, нет, нет. — Тони накрыло паникой, когда Стив положил руки ему на бедра и приподнял, приставив задницей к головке члена Баки.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал Стив.

Тони заныл. У него не было выбора. Баки снова повяжет его, как бы он ни сопротивлялся. Все, что он мог сделать, это попытаться уменьшить уровень боли, через которую опять предстояло пройти.

— Вот так, куколка, — ободряюще произнес Стив, медленно надевая Тони на член Баки. — Просто расслабься, и Баки доставит тебе массу удовольствия.

Тони поморщился. Он в этом всерьез сомневался. Угол не был приятным, и Стив заставлял его принять Баки намного глубже, чем Тони был готов. На деле, он вообще не хотел принимать Баки, но ему было бы намного легче, если бы он мог хоть как-то контролировать проникновение.

— Тебе придется остаться в этой позе на какое-то время, — сказал Баки. — Давай устроим тебя удобнее. — Он поднял ноги Тони и завел их себе на пояс.

Тони беспомощно застонал, когда это небольшое изменение привело к смене угла достаточно, чтобы задеть его простату.

— Вот так, — одобрил Баки. — Я сделаю это приятным для тебя. — Он перехватил тело Тони у Стива, двигая его вверх и вниз по своему члену, пока бета гладил Тони по спине, бормоча слова поддержки.

Тони ненавидел себя за то, что его тело отвечало на стимуляцию, и он водил бедрами, прижимаясь к Баки, и подавался навстречу ласкам Стива.

Когда узел Баки набух, смесь боли и удовольствия толкнули Тони через край. Он вскрикнул и рухнул без сил на грудь Баки, чувствуя себя абсолютно вымотанным и бескостным.

— Он не отрубился там снова? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

— Неа. Просто размякший и хорошо оттраханный. — Баки приподнял подбородок Тони и наклонил его голову, чтобы поцеловать.

Тони был слишком уставшим, чтобы ответить, так что поцелуй вышел довольно неряшливым, но Баки выглядел довольным.

— Боже, что ты за прелесть. Что ты со мной вытворяешь, — проурчал Баки.

— Я рад, что всё уладилось, — сказал Стив. Он сжал плечо Тони и соскользнул с кровати. — Скажи, что тебе нужно с твоего этажа, чтобы я начал переносить вещи.

Тони нахмурил лоб.  
— Что?

— Мы перевозим твои вещи в спальню к Баки, — терпеливо пояснил Стив. — Как его пара, ты теперь будешь делить с ним постель. В твоей старой комнате мы можем устроить детскую.

— Но моя комната больше.

— Разумеется. Но вам двоим не нужна огромная спальня. Она куда лучше подойдет для выводка щенков. — Стив погладил живот Тони. — В семье Баки обычно рождались крупные помёты, так что стоит приготовиться к этому.

Тони моргнул.  
— А ты где будешь?

Стив тепло улыбнулся.  
— Моя комната по соседству. Эта кровать недостаточно большая для нас троих.

— Но мы могли бы так сделать, — вмешался Баки. — Как в прежние времена.

— Мы можем переставить сюда кровать Тони, — задумчиво предложил Стив. — Нам все равно придется убрать ее из той комнаты, чтобы устроить детскую.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Баки и поцеловал Тони в щеку. — Разве это не замечательно, малыш? Мы станем одной большой счастливой семьей.

— Я должен подумать об этом, — пробормотал Тони в ключицы Баки. Ему почему-то это всё казалось плохой идеей. Если бы он мог хоть немного сосредоточиться, он наверняка бы сумел понять, почему.

— Не переусердствуй, — ласково протянул Стив. — Просто расслабься.

Тони не мог просто расслабиться.  
— Баки. Почему ты хочешь, чтобы Стив остался с нами?

— Потому что он мой лучший друг. Мой лучший друг и моя пара. О чем еще может мечтать альфа?

— Вы оба мои друзья, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я прослежу, чтобы Баки заботился о тебе, и буду оберегать тебя, когда его не будет поблизости.

— Меня не нужно оберегать. Я Железный Человек. Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Не сейчас. Сейчас ты мать.

Тони нахмурился и посмотрел вниз, где Баки наглаживал его живот. Ему наверняка просто казалось, что живот выглядел немного круглее, чем утром.

— Мать моих детей, — с гордостью произнес Баки.

Стив поцеловал Тони в лоб.  
— Я начну пока переносить вещи. Веди себя хорошо с Баки, пока меня нет.

Тони вздохнул, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Чертовы бета-феромоны.

— Ты выглядишь сонным, сладкий, — со смешком сказал Баки.

Тони ухитрился приоткрыть один глаз.  
— Не устал.

— Дорогой, ты засыпаешь сидя. Не то чтобы я был против, чтобы ты заснул у меня на коленях, но нельзя допустить, чтобы ты упал и ушибся.

Тони вскрикнул, когда Баки подхватил его под задницу и наклонился, чтобы опустить на спину. Уйма перемещений абсолютно не принесла Тони удовольствия, но потом Баки наконец успокоился, оперевшись на локти и ухмыляясь Тони.

— Мне нравится это положение, — сказал Баки, медленно качнув бедрами. — А тебе?

Тони вздохнул.  
— Просто сделай это.

Баки нахмурился.  
— Ты с чего вдруг стал такой сердитый?

— Ой, ну не знаю даже. Может, с того, что вы двое заставляете меня изменить всю мою жизнь, лишившись всего, что мне дорого.

— Не будь таким драматичным. Мы не заставляем тебя ничего лишаться. Ты жалуешься только потому, что мы на день оторвали тебя от твоей драгоценной лаборатории? Не волнуйся, мы со Стиви проводим тебя туда после обеда.

— Ты меня понесёшь? — насмешливо спросил Тони.

— Конечно. После всех твоих обмороков сегодня я думаю, что тебе не стоит ходить самостоятельно. Ты все равно наверняка будешь хромать.

Ну, это имело смысл в какой-то мере. С другой стороны, если бы Наташа или Брюс увидели его хромающим, они бы поняли, что что-то случилось, и спасли бы его.

Хотя ладно. Он наверняка сумеет придумать план побега в лаборатории. Может быть, приставит паяльник к лицу Баки. Это сработает.

— Тебе, скорее всего, пока не стоит заниматься тяжелой работой, — предупредил его Баки. — Но я уверен, что ты можешь заняться разработкой новых прототипов. Стиви рассказывал, как он наблюдал за твоей работой с голографическим экраном, разрабатывая дизайны. Уверен, на это тебе хватит сил.

Точно. Этого больше не будет. Он запретит Стиву доступ в лабораторию, как только попадет туда.

— Тони Старк в естественной среде обитания, — проурчал Баки, передвигаясь, чтобы начать трахать Тони. — Не могу дождаться посмотреть. Меня так заводят мысли увидеть тебя счастливым за работой. А потом нагнуть тебя над рабочим столом. О да.

Тони скривился, когда Баки застонал и кончил в него. Он уже чувствовал себя омерзительно липким, а предстояло вынести еще больше. Он хотел в душ. Несколько раз, по правде говоря, прежде чем он шагнет в свою лабораторию. Он не посмеет осквернить свое святилище вонью альфы и его семени.

Баки удовлетворенно вздохнул и принялся покрывать лицо Тони поцелуями.  
— Боже, детка. Ты такой горячий. Не могу дождаться попробовать с тобой какие-нибудь другие позы. Боже, я хочу попробовать всё.

— Тебе не светит, — отрезал Тони. — Никакого секса в моей лаборатории. Я не допущу, чтобы твоя мерзкая сперма разлеталась повсюду.

— Только твоя сперма может запачкать оборудование. Моя целиком идет в тебя, детка. Если ты так волнуешься о беспорядке, ты всегда можешь мне отсосать.

Тони выставил ему средний палец. Если Баки осмелится сунуть свой член ему в рот, Тони его откусит.

В спальню вернулся Стив с охапкой вещей Тони.  
— Так, у нас есть небольшая проблема. У тебя слишком много вещей для шкафа Баки. Тем более если мы собираемся втроем делить пространство.

Баки поднял голову.  
— Я могу помочь Тони рассортировать его вещи. — Он ухмыльнулся, обращаясь к Тони. — Не то чтобы тебе вообще была нужна одежда, сладкий, но мы определенно должны оставить пару сексуальных нарядов для выходов.

— Иди нахуй, — рявкнул Тони. — Ты не будешь мне указывать, что я могу носить. Это моя чертова одежда, и я буду носить что захочу. — Он извернулся под Баки и требовательно протянул руки к Стиву за вещами.

Нахуй о чем думает Баки. Тони спасет свои вещи и вернет их в свой шкаф, где им и место.

— Тише, тише, — поморщившись, протянул Баки. — Мы все еще повязаны. Ты себе навредишь.

— Тебе будет больнее, чем мне, — бездумно ответил Тони. — Теперь отъебись от меня.

Стив взял лицо Тони в ладони и наклонил его голову назад, заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Тони, — строго произнес он. — Я знаю, что ты можешь вести себя более зрело.

— По-моему, я вел себя достаточно зрело всё это время. Если бы я был незрелым, я бы отчекрыжил Барнсу яйца до того, как залетел от него.

— Я понимаю, что ты напуган, — мягко произнес Стив, поглаживая подушечками больших пальцев щеки Тони. — Это нормально — бояться. Дети это огромная ответственность. Но Баки будет рядом с тобой, чтобы поддерживать тебя и помогать растить детей. Я знаю, что вы станете великолепными родителями.

Тони отвел взгляд и толкнул Стива.  
— Уйди. Перестань трахать мой мозг.

— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты успокоился. Вы все еще повязаны, и если ты продолжишь сходить с ума и дергаться, то порвешь себе что-нибудь.

— Тебе это с рук не сойдет, — пробормотал Тони, чувствуя, как закрываются его глаза. — Команда не позволит тебе держать меня в заложниках.

— Команда обрадуется, что о тебе теперь есть кому позаботиться, — твердо ответил Стив. — Тебе это может не нравиться, однако ты не можешь все время проводить в лаборатории, напиваясь кофе и забывая про сон, или выкидывая опасные трюки, угрожающие твоей жизни. Кто-то должен призвать тебя к порядку и удержать от попыток убиться из-за собственной глупости. Ты можешь бороться с нами на каждом шагу, однако ты будешь гораздо счастливее в конечном итоге, когда вы с детьми будете здоровыми.

Тони хныкнул и вяло сжал руки Стива. Ноющая головная боль начала рассасываться по мере того, как Стив массировал его виски, и вскоре он почувствовал себя свободно парящим.

Стив поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Вот так. Расслабься и дай Баки позаботиться о тебе. Я принесу твой планшет, чтобы тебе было чем заняться, когда ты почувствуешь себя достаточно бодрым.

— Я с тобой, детка, — произнес Баки, тепло улыбнувшись Тони. — Поспи немного, если тебе нужно. Когда ты проснешься, узел спадет, и я тебя почищу и устрою удобнее. — Он наклонился и сладко поцеловал Тони.

Тони расслабился, ощущая прокатывающиеся по нему волны любви и нежности. Ему было тепло и сонно, и он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности в постели с приглядывающим за ним альфой. Немного вздремнуть, наверное, было хорошей идеей. В конце концов, альфа хотел для него лучшего.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Тони, закрывая глаза.


End file.
